Our Story
by miraculouslyme.23
Summary: Skylar Beckett moves to Paris, France with her family. To her surprise, she was assigned a super cute tour guide to show her around on the first day of 10th grade. She learns about the powerful miraculous’ as Paris gets attacked by another akuma. Out of the blue, she was given her own miraculous along with the sweet boy she met earlier that day, but neither of them realize it’s the
1. Chapter One: Skylar Beckett

**Skylar's POV**

Today is my first day of school in Paris, France. Me and my parents moved here in the summer, so I would have a better education and have exciting new experiences. Of course I missed my friends back at home, but everyone has to move on at some point in their life.

I tried to take the move as well as possible. My parents had worked so hard to be able to afford moving here and buying a good home for me to grow up in, so I didn't have the heart to complain. As soon as we arrived in Paris, I didn't know why I ever doubted moving here. Paris was gorgeous and overflowing with excitement. I couldn't wait to see every inch of the city.

We then soon arrived at our new home and unpacked everything. I remember jumping on my new, fluffy bed and looking out the window at the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. "I could get used to this."

Unfortunately, a few weeks passed now and I am still trying to get used to it. You could say that I have a serious case of the first day jitters. I mean, what could school be like here in Paris? Tests every three days? Strict teachers? Famous people? Bullies? Lunch breaks? Uniforms? Well, I guess I would know if we'd have uniforms... but still!

"Sweetheart, are you ready for school?" her mother yelled from the downstairs kitchen.

"Yes mom, I'm coming!" I gracefully jump onto the hand railing of the stairs and slide all the way down in style.

"Nerd." Oh, did I forget to say that I had an annoying older brother? I guess I did.

"Not as much as a nerd as you are, Keith," I threw back at him with a smirk. I always win against him when it comes to teasing. Or he just simply doesn't care. Either way, I still win.

"Alright you two! Enough playing and grab your breakfasts before they get cold," Dad said.

When we finish our food, we quickly grab our stuff. We both kiss our parents goodbye as we walk down the street towards the high school.

As soon as we arrived at the steps of the school, my nervousness hit me again like a brick wall. My body stopped without having to tell it to. My mind told me to move, but my legs wouldn't let me. Keith looked at me with concern, for once.

"Don't worry little sis, everyone gets nervous sometimes. I felt the same way when we moved to Whitesboro," he said. "Besides we're going to love it here. But if anyone ever starts picking on you, I'll whip their little sorry behinds."

I laughed as he elbowed me in the shoulder gently. It's the same old speech from every older sibling, but you got to love it.

"Thank you," I smiled at him as we slowly walked up the long flock of stairs. We went to the office and were introduced to Mr. Damocles. He handed us our schedules and told us to sit down in the chairs beside the door.

We listened to him say something over the intercom about a student from both of our grades to be tour guides. Me and Keith looked at each other and shrugged.

Keith and I talked about anything and everything until two boys walked into the office. I stopped laughing and stared at them as they walk up to the principal's desk. I caught one of their eyes and he smiled softly. He looked to be my age, unlike the other who looked like a senior like Keith is. I smiled and embarrassedly looked away, feeling bad for staring.

Keith watched me with a smirk. He nudges me and I blush like crazy, "Stop it you idiot!"

Mr. Damocles soon calls us up to his desk and introduces us to the boys. The younger one smiled at me slowly walks up to me. "Skylar, this is Tristen Kingsley. He will be your tour guide for the day."

"Hi," I greeted him with a small smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," Tristen says with a soft smile. Man, I already love his smile!

"And Keith, this is Tyler Carson." They simply greet each other with a smile and friendly first bump.

"Since Mr. Kingsley and Mr. Carson are touring each of you around, you will have the same schedule for the year to simply make it easier. If that ever becomes a problem for either of you then we can change it sometime in the future."

With that, we split up and follow our partner. When we first started walking, it felt a little awkward... but that didn't last long.

"Skylar, right?" he asks shyly.

"That's my name," I smile.

"It's very pretty, your name that is," he says nervously. "I've never met someone with that name before."

"That's very sweet, thank you," I replied happily. "You can call me Sky."

"No problem, Sky," Tristen says with his gorgeous smile. "So... what's our first class? I haven't checked my schedule yet."

"No worries," I said before looking down at my list. "Our first class is with Professor Armstrong."

"Awesome, art class!" Tristen says happily. "His room is this way."

I giggle as we quickly walk to the art room.

As soon as I walk into the room, my mind explodes with admiration. The room is filled with every color imaginable.

"Wow..." I say with huge eyes.

"Welcome to room 33" said a joyful man.

"Good morning, Professor," Tristen says to the art teacher.

"And good morning to you, too, Mr. Kingsley." Professor Armstrong smiles as he sees me, "And what do we have here?"

"This is Skylar, she's new to Paris," Tristen introduces me.

"Well I hope you are having a good first day, Skylar. I'm Professor Armstrong. If you ever have spare time and you feel like expressing yourself, you are welcome here."

"Thank you, Professor, I will."

Me and Tristen take our seats next to two people I have yet to meet.

"Skylar, meet Nino and Alya." Tristen introduces them to me.

"Hey girl, it's nice to meet you!" Alya says with a smile.

"Hey dudette! How has your first day been so far?" Nino asks, removing his headphones.

CRASH!! I gasp as we hear screaming from inside the school. "Oh it's been great! Until I heard that!"

"You have to come with me," Tristen grabs my hand and runs out the door and to a safe place. I then see a girl in a mask shooting at people with a bow. I watch her as a purple butterfly-shaped light appears in front of her face.

"Tristen, what is going on?"


	2. Chapter Two: Tristen Kingsley

**Tristen's POV**

My name is Tristen Kingsley. I am a regular, everyday guy who goes to Françoise Dupont High School in France. Today, my principal assigned me, along with a few other class men, the job of touring a new student in my grade around the school on a normal first day.

I don't know much more about the student I am touring, which is kind of scary to me. I am not much of a social kind of guy. Though I make good grades and I have great friends, I guess that's why I was picked in the first place.

When I got to the school, I headed to the library where the other tour guides were waiting patiently to be called down to the office.

We all sat on the floor, chatting quietly amongst ourselves. Only a few got called down to the office at a time. I am now one of the only ones left in the library.

"Tristen Kingsley and Tyler Carson, please come down to my office for touring. Tristen Kingsley and Tyler Carson." Mr. Damocles said through the intercom.

"Finally," Tyler said, getting up from his spot. I quickly follow after him.

"You seem excited," I teased.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call the patient type," he confesses. We both laugh as we walk towards the office.

We soon arrive and casually walk up to Mr. Damocles' desk. I turn my head and see a cute girl looking at me. I smile at her kindly. She smiles back and quickly turns away from me. I watch as the older boy next to her nudges her playfully.

"Mr. Kingsley, you will be touring Miss Skylar," Mr. Damocles says to me. "And Mr. Carson, you will be touring Keith Beckett."

I look back at the girl from before and see her pouting while the older boy laughed. I smile softly. I freeze as I realize it has probably been about the hundredth time I've smiled in the past few minutes. Ever since I saw her smile, I felt like my whole day turned upside down.

Mr. Damocles calls the new students up to his desk. He introduces me to Skylar and she gives me the sweetest smile.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"It's very nice to meet you," I reply.

We watch as the principal introduces Tyler to Keith and they fist bump each other. He seems very nice.

Mr. Damocles explains our conjoined schedules and we are soon out in the halls to our first class.

We start walking a ways down the hall, and I suddenly feel nervous for some reason. I looked over at her, and by the look on her face, I could tell she was nervous, too. I started thinking of ways to start conversation.

Should I compliment her? But that might be a little too fast. Should I ask how her day has been? No, her day has barely even started yet! And guess who's fault that is? Maybe the weather? Ugh... stupid! Just say something!

"Skylar, right?" I ask, hopefully not sounding as nervous as I felt inside.

"That's my name!" She replies happily.

"It's very pretty, your name that is." I say nervously. Too fast, Tristen! I yell at myself mentally. She probably thinks I'm a clingy psychopath!

"That's very sweet, thank you," she replied with her beautiful smile. "You can call me Sky." Bless her kindheartedness.

"No problem, Sky," I say kindly. I try to think of something to talk about, "So... what's our first class? I haven't checked my schedule yet."

"No worries," she said before looking down at the list Mr. Damocles gave us. "Our first class is with Professor Armstrong."

"Awesome, art class!" I say happily. Professor A's class has always been my favorite! We get to express ourselves while spending time with friends! "His class is this way."

I kindly greet Professor Armstrong as we enter. He gives me his signature smile and greets me back.

I look over at Skylar and see her looking around the room in admiration. If I were her, I would feel the same way. Who wouldn't love to be in the most colorful room in the world?

"And what do we have here?" Professor asks, also looking over at the sunshine filled girl.

"This is Skylar, she's new to Paris," I introduce her to him. He gives her the speech he gives everyone who's new to the art room.

"Thank you, Professor. I love to draw so I will be spending a bunch of my time here." she kindly replies. I have a feeling that she is going to feel right at home here.

We walk over to Alya and Nino who were sitting together at their table from last year.

I introduce Skylar to both of them and they kindly except her, like I knew they would. Alya and Nino are probably one of most excepting and including pair I've ever met since I moved here in the eighth grade. They've been my best buds ever since. I knew that they could include one more.

"Hey dudette! How has your first day been so far?" Nino asks her, removing his headphones.

CRASH!! We all gasp as we hear screaming from inside the school. "Oh it's been great! Until I heard that!" Sky replies, sounding scared for her life. I soon remember that she has yet to know about akumas.

"You have to come with me," I grab Sky's hand and run out the door to a safe place. We then see a girl in a mask shooting at people with a bow. I watch Sky as she stares at the newly akumatized villain with a confused face.

"Tristen, what is going on?" She asks me, terrified.

"It's hard to explain, but basically there is a super villain who likes to turn people into his villain minions." I say, trying to make at least a little bit of sense.

She looks at me even more confused.

"Wait... what?!" She says a little too loud. I quickly cover her mouth gently and glance over at the villain and accidentally catches her eye.

I grab Sky's hand again and we quickly run into another classroom and lock the door. She quickly runs over to the window and quickly shuts it.

I look around the big room to see if we were alone. Sky shakily walks over to me. I grab her hand and smile as I squeeze it tightly.

"Don't worry, Sky. We have the upper hand against them," I say, trying my best to calm her down. "We have super heroes who never fail to protect us. Their names are Ladybug and Cat Noir."

She shakes her head, trying to make sense of everything. I can't even imagine all the stress she feels with the move. And with this all on top of it? It makes my brain hurt just thinking about it.

She smiles weakly and lets go of my hand. When she doesn't smile, I feel like it's impossible for me to even find mine.

"Could you possibly explain everything to me again?" she asks. I nod and we sit down at the closest table.


	3. Chapter Three: Super What?

**Skylar's POV**

Tristen and I both have a seat. I try to prepare myself beforehand, knowing this would be a lot to take in.

"Ever since the first day of school last year, there has been these unexpected attacks by super villains. These villains are everyday civilians like you and me," Tristen explains.

"Something happens in their life that makes them have negative emotions. A super villain named Hawkmoth can sense those emotions and can turn the civilian into his minion by akumatizing them with a little black butterfly."

"Why does Hawkmoth do this?" I ask.

"He uses these people to fight our two superheroes in attempt to capture their jewels called the miraculous'."

"What do the miraculous' do?"

"I think it helps them transform into their superhero form. No one knows why Hawkmoth wants them so badly."

"Behind the mask of our heroes are regular civilians as well. No one knows who they are behind the mask," He continues.

I nod my head slowly.

"What happens to the poor civilians who get akumatized?" I ask worriedly.

Tristen smiles softly. "After our superhero duo defeat them, Ladybug breaks the object that the akuma is trapped in and de-evilizes it and everything goes back to the way is was."

I let out a sigh of relief. I hug Tristen and he quickly hugs me back. We sit in the room and listen for a while.

We then hear loud crashes from right outside the door.

We run to the back of the room and hide behind a few bookcases.

We didn't have to look to know that the door wasn't on it's hinges anymore.

"I know you're in here little ones, you don't need to run!" the akumatized victim whispered, her bow ready to shoot. "No one is going to hurt you!"

"I'll distract her while you run," Tristen whispers to me, ready to run out of our hiding place.

"No way am I letting you go out there," I whisper back, instantly grabbing his shoulder. "We get out of here together or we don't get out of here at all."

He looks at me worriedly and I nod to reassure him I was ready when he was. We quietly count to three and run towards the entrance of the room, not looking back.

We run towards the back exit of the school and are finally away from the akuma.

"I'm not leaving you until I know you are safe," Tristen says after we both catch our breaths. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay, but we're staying together until the akuma is defeated. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you staying with us until everything is back to normal. After a good explanation that is," I assure him.

I could feel my face start to burn as he put his hand in mine. I look up to see him smiling his dazzling smile. I swear, you could hear my heart beat miles away.

We soon start heading towards my house. Thankfully it's not too far away from the school, so there won't be any awkwardness.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself," Tristen says to me.

"What do you want to know?" I say with a smile.

"Well... what do you do in your spare time?" He asks.

"Where I used to live, there were ramps where me and my friends would skateboard together," I say, thinking of my old town and friends.

He must've seen a sad look on my face. I smile and assure him it was nothing.

"I also really love reading and drawing."

"What is your favorite thing about art?" Tristen asks me.

"Drawing is one of the only things I can do to keep my mind off of things. Drama, stress, the move, the list goes on. And it's a way I can truly express myself," I say with a smile. "I believe all art is beautiful."

I didn't realize that I was drifting off until I felt eyes on me. I quickly turn back to see a pair of gorgeous brown eyes staring down at me with surprise and curiosity.

I laugh nervously, looking away before I fall deeper under their spell.

"Sorry, it's just... I feel the same way," he smiles as his cheeks turn baby pink.

"I'd really like to see some of your drawings some time." he says shyly.

"Of course," I manage to say. "And maybe while we're at it, I could show you how to skateboard."

We soon arrive at the entrance of my neighborhood. We share a comfortable silence as we walk along the sidewalk. I then realize that Tristen hasn't let go of my hand the whole way.

I turn into my driveway, pulling him along. He finally realizes our hands and he quickly lets go. I look up at him and his cheeks and tips of his ears turn a dark crimson. I playfully giggle and nudge him gently.

I walk in and immediately hear screams from the other room. We run in and find my parents on the couch, remote in hand.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" Mom says, gently touching my face.

"Where's your brother?" Dad asks.

"Uhh..." I hesitate. My mom starts panicking once again.

"I'm sure he's fine." I say, trying to calm her down. "Let us explain what's going on. Mom, Dad, this is Tristen Kingsley." I say a little bit about Tristen and that he was assigned my tour guide.

Tristen and I start explaining what he told me earlier about akumas. She finally starts to calm down, but I knew she wouldn't be at peace until she knows that Keith is safe.

We were then excused to head upstairs to my new room. As he enters, he looks around with an amazed look.

"You sure like to decorate," he says, still amazed.

"What can I say? I'm extra," I reply playfully. I then remember my sketchbook on my dresser.

I quickly grab it and we walk out onto my balcony.

"Wow, this view is..." Tristen began.

"The best, I know," I finish for him.

I suddenly feel a warm hand connect with mine. I feel a real fuzzy feeling all through my veins.

We sit down on the bench and I show him my drawings. His eyes shimmer with admiration as he looks over them.

"How are you so amazing..." I hear him say. His face quickly turns dark red once again. I giggle and he soon joins in.

"Hi kids, I made y'all some cookies," my mother says, holding out a freshly made batch.

"Thank you, but I should really get going," Tristen says, slowly getting up.

"Are you sure Tristen?" I ask.

"Yeah, my parents are probably worried about where I've been," he says, grabbing a cookie to go.

We walk back downstairs and outside to the driveway.

"Thank you for everything today," I say shyly.

"No, thank you." He smiles, "We will finish our tour tomorrow, okay?"

I nod, probably blushing with an awkward smile on my face. I wave to him as he walks off.

I frown mentally as I close the door behind me. I turn around to find my parents both smiling at me. I quickly run up the stairs and lock the door to my room. Why do parents have to make things so awkward?!

"Master, I've found a great new pair to be the next miraculous holders," Wayzz says, flying over to his master.

"Bring them their miraculous'... I sense that our superhero duo will need some help fighting this villain."


	4. Chapter Four (part 1): Grizzly Bear

**Tristen's POV**

I smile and start walking towards home, looking back every so often to make sure that Sky was safe.

Skylar and I both live on the same side of the school, so I didn't have to pass it on the way home thankfully.

I flop on my bed in exhaustion, despite it not even being lunch time yet. This day just seems to drag on and on. But that's normal being an akuma on the loose.

I'm not complaining, though. If school still goes on after the fight, that means that I can spend more time with Sky. I don't know what about that girl that makes me want to get to know her more, but it's really done effect on me.

I get up and go to washroom to comb my hair. I just now realized that it got real messed up while running away from that akuma.

I splash cold water on my face and check my phone to see if Alya and Nino made it out safe.

Nino: all good bud. Alya dragged me in to help video the fight for her ladyblog. what about you and the little dudette? she seemed a little shook when she heard that huge crash!

Me: Sky's doing good. She calmed down a bit after I explained everything to her. I walked her home a little while ago and now I'm at my place. glad your both okay.

I put my phone away and jump back onto my bed. I close my eyes for a few minutes and open them when I hear a rustling noice.

I look around my room and find a unique looking box on my dresser.

I examine the box closely and slowly open the lid. I immediately drop the box as a bright tan light explodes out of it.

I jump back a few steps. The light comes out of the box and flies all around me. I suddenly hear a little giggle and a small flying... bear appears.

"Hi Tristen! Nice to finally meet you!" the friendly bear says.

"Uh... h-hello! And what is your name?" I ask, still in shock.

"My name is Fuzzy. I'm sorry for frightening you. I promise I'm not here to harm you," the bear says. "I got a little carried away."

"Don't worry little guy, you're too cute to get mad at," I say, gently petting his head. He giggles again.

"Anyways, I am you kwami. I am here to give you the miraculous of the Bear!" Fuzzy says, flying over to the box that now had a bracelet inside.

"Wait, you mean I am going to become a superhero?" I say, freaking out a bit more than I did earlier. Fuzzy giggles and nods his little head.

"This is crazy... definitely the last thing that I thought would happen today," I say picking up the unique box. Fuzzy helps me tie the bracelet around my wrist.

"You know the rules, no showing your identity to anyone, keep the miraculous and all civilians safe at all costs," he names off quickly. I nod confidently and pet him on the head.

"Now, all you have to do is say, 'fur on,'" Fuzzy says, doing a back flip in the air enthusiastically.

"Fuzzy, FUR ON!"

I watch myself in the mirror as light surrounds me and I start to transform. I turn around and examine my hero form.

My hands and feet had tan paw prints and in my hair were a pair of small ears. I even had a tiny stubby bear tail.

I smile brightly and my ears magically twitch. I move them again, curious of to how I could control them.

I shake my head, trying to focus again. I look at my miraculous on my wrist and clench my fist tightly. I turn towards my window and jump out, heading straight for the school.


	5. Chapter Four (part 2): Shaman Wolf

**Skylar's POV**

I turn around, my back to the door. I sigh as I slowly slide down till I'm hugging my knees.

That could have been worse. My parents could have asked him to stay for dinner to show him embarrassing baby pictures of me. If he didn't leave as soon as he did, they positively could've.

I eventually get up and walk over to my desk. I search up 'miraculous' to see if I could find anything else about them.

I found out that there are hundreds of different kinds of powers that one miraculous can give the holder when upgraded.

It also said that some of the miraculous' were missing. I wonder where they are now or if they are still intact.

After writing down everything, I start to randomly doodle. Suddenly, I hear a strange noice that knocks me out of my daydream.

I get up and walk around my room to find... whatever that was. I soon give up and walk back over to my desk. I freeze when I see a small box on top of the notes that I was just writing.

I pick up the mysterious box and examine it closely before slowly opening the lid. I jump as an entirely too bright light blinds me. I stare in shock as a small wolf like creature appears after the light dies down.

"Hello!" it says, flying over to me.

"Oh uhm... hi!" I say, still trying to figure out what is going on. Too many weird thing are happening to me today.

"My name is Talli, I am now your kwami!" she says cheerfully.

"What is a kwami?" I ask.

"Kwami's are guardians and little helpers to the holders of their miraculous'," she replies.

"Wait, I'm going to have a miraculous?" I finally start to freak out. "But I barely know anything about them, I just figured out that super heroes existed about an hour ago..."

"Don't worry, ladybug and Cat Noir had to go through the same thing when they became superheroes," Talli says, trying to calm me down. "A year ago from today, to be exact, no one knew what was going on."

I take a deep breath and smile. Talli looks down at my notes and smiles.

"You have caught on very quickly," Talli says and we both giggle.

"Anyways! All your have to do is say 'paws out' to transform." She says

"Here goes nothing! Talli, PAWS OUT!"

I watch myself in the mirror as I start to transform. My hair is now in a very long and thick braid. I have wolf ears and tail and little paw prints on my hands and feet.

I take a deep breath and run onto my balcony. I look down at the street a story below me. I inhale nervously.

I carefully jump onto my roof and look around at the view. I wish that I could stay up here longer, but I knew I had a job to do. I start jumping onto other rooftops, slowly making my way over to the school.


	6. Chapter Five: Wolf and Bear Team?

**Tristen's POV**

I am soon inside the school and I hear crashes from the room next to me.

I run in and see a girl with pigtails fly across the room, the door slamming shut behind her. The cat themed hero swoops in and catches her before she hit the ground.

"You alright m'lady?" he asks her.

"Thanks for the save, kitty," she says, brushing herself off and poking his nose.

"Who might you be?" Ladybug asks me.

"My name is Tr-... Grizzly Bear! Yeah..." I mumble, barely catching my mistake.

"Wasn't expecting a new partner! But we could really use the help," says Cat Noir.

"Welcome to the team," he says, holding out a fist. I oblige and we fist bump.

We all walk over to the door and I try to open it, but it wouldn't budge. They try kicking through it but fail miserably.

"We're just going to have to find another way," I say. They split up and look around.

I walk up to the door and run my hand along the cold metal.

Suddenly, the handle starts to shake like crazy. I jump back and the others run up behind me ready to attack.

The handle stops rattling, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Out of nowhere, something busts a hole through the door and comes flying at me.

It hits me, knocking me off my feet and to the other side of the room. Dust quickly fills the air.

"I am the Investor! If no one will agree with my ideas than no one will be able to make their own opinions!"

I rub my stinging eyes from the dust. I suddenly feel something on top of me. I open my eyes and see a girl, her head in the crook of my neck. I sit up slowly and she lifts her head up.

I gasp, noticing that she was a new hero like me, except that she's a wolf.

"Are you okay? Nothing broken?" I ask. I get up and offer her my hand.

"I think so," she says, taking my hand.

I look into her blue eyes, and I swear I've stared into them before.

The villain was now inside the room, the others using the best of their power to keep her at bey.

I watch as the girl hero next to me runs over to help them. She takes out a long rope that I believe is her weapon.

I then realize that I never prepared myself to fight! I step back and start to panic. I look around my suit for my weapon but find nothing useful.

Believe in your power and you will find your weapon, I hear Fuzzy say.

I close my eyes and focus only on my power. A few words keep replaying in the back of my head. Pounce attack.

I clench my fists and signal to the others who then back off, giving me a clear view.

"Fight me, you idiots!" she yells, about to attack the wolf hero. Anger boils inside of me and I charge at the villain with all my might.

"Pounce attack!" I yell as I jump in and surprise the Investor.

Unexpectedly, my gloves start to glow and out of nowhere, a strange weapon appears in my hands. I swing it at her and she gets blown against the wall.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir yells, black magic appearing in his hand. He touches her necklace and it breaks to pieces. A black butterfly flies out of it and Ladybug uses her power to de-evilize it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yells and little ladybugs fly around and fix everything that was destroyed.

"Wow... this is all so crazy," the wolf hero says, looking around nervously.

"Very crazy," Cat Noir says, putting an elbow on Ladybug's shoulder. She rolls her eyes and pushes him off, leaving him in a laughing mess.

"Sorry about him, what is your name?" Ladybug says after punching him in the arm a little too hard.

"You can call me Shaman Wolf," she says. "I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty, this is all so new to me."

"Same here, definitely something I'm going to have to get used to." I say, trying to make her feel a little better.

"That's partly why..." she says, though I am a little confused by what she means.

"I know I shouldn't really say this... but I am new to Paris," she confesses. "A few days ago I wouldn't believe that all of this was for real."

"If there is anything we need to explain to you then let us know," Ladybug says.

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you."

Ladybug and Cat Noir's jewels start beeping, signaling that they are about to change back.

"We've gotta skedaddle, but you two should stay and get to know each other better," Ladybug says.

"Bye kitty," she waves to Cat Noir and zips off after her yo-yo.

Cat Noir waves back dreamily. I smirk and nudge his shoulder, bringing him back down to Earth.

I chuckle and he nudges me back before joining in. He gives me and the wolf girl a fist bump and heads home.

We sit and ask small questions about each other. I ask her how long she's been in Paris and how she came to be here.

"I've only been here for a few weeks now. My parent's were looking for a better place for me and my brother to grow up in," she says.

"And here I am now... First day of school, figuring out all of this actually exists, wearing a suit with mythological powers, and given the responsibility to protect the city all in one day."

She hugs her knees and pouts adorably. I rest a hand on her shoulder and give her a small smile. She looks back at me and we lock eyes. Those eyes I swear...

"So what's your story?" she asks me.

"Well, I've lived here for most of my life. I was about three when my parents decided to moved to the south part of France. I moved to Paris in eighth grade and now here I am."

"So... Is it just you and your parents?" she asks me.

I freeze as I think of my sister. I feel tears fill my eyes. Shaman Wolf gives me a worried look.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." she apologizes. She murmurs to herself, "stupid stupid!"

"No, it's fine! I'm sorry for loosing my cool... it's really not that big of a deal," I try to assure her. sniffle.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?!" she yells, surprising me a little bit. She takes a deep breath and puts her hand in mine.

"I may not know much about you or the miraculous yet... but I do know that you get chosen because of strength, courage, and having a good heart," she says. I give her a surprised but heartfelt expression.

"I may not know what happened, but I know that it hurt you a lot. You don't need to tell me anything," she says.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you," she says with a smile, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Thank you," I say after hugging her tightly, happy tears filling my eyes. She hugs me back and we stay that way for a while. We laugh as we pull away.

I start to drift off and we stay silent for a while. I look over at her and see her smiling and looking out onto the city.

"Even with all of the drama that has happened today, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else," she admits. "There are so many nice people..." she says with a sigh.

"A-And it's so beautiful, too," she says dreamily. "I'm afraid there's too many places that I'll never be able to see it all."

I smile as an idea pops into my head.

"I bet you I could show you around the whole city before school let's back in," I challenge, offering her a hand up.

I take her to all of my favorite places, including; the shan ze li ze, notre dame, louvre museum, and champs-elysees, and bunch more than I can count.

"Last stop, the Eiffel Tower," I say.

"Race ya!" she challenges, already a rooftop ahead of me.

"You're on!" I yell as I run after her.


	7. Chapter Six: Trust is the Key

**Skylar's POV**

We laugh as we run as fast as we can to try to outrun each other. Of course I end up victorious. We sit down on the ledge, letting our feet dangle off the side.

As I look out onto the city, I start thinking of the question I asked him earlier about him and his family. I still feel real guilty for asking, for it was none of my business in the first place.

I sigh quietly. I look over at him to see his closed eyes and precious face. I feel my cheeks burn and I turn away.

"I normally don't talk about what happened..." he says, eyes still closed.

"I'm really sorry for bringing it up," I apologize, clutching my eyes shut in shame. I suddenly feel a warm hand gently land on mine.

"But I'm glad you did," he says with a sweet smile.

"It's good to be reminded of the things that happen to you, even if it's something that you want to forget."

I know he's just trying to make me think it's 'not a big deal,' but it's really sweet of him anyways. I smile shyly and turn my head to the side, not wanting to make eye contact.

He brings his hand to my cheek and gently turns my head back to meet his and our eyes instantly meet. He smiles sweetly... wait a second. That smile is way too familiar.

"If I wasn't reminded... I might've forgotten about her forever," he says.

"I wouldn't remember her smile, her sassiness, how she'd always make fun of me for all of the dumb things that I did," he says, chuckling.

I feel my heart start to break while listening to the story of this beautiful bond he must've had with her.

I see his eyes shimmer with happiness and droplets of water start to peak out the corners of them. I put my hand on his warm cheek.

We smile and enjoy the silence for a little while as we give each other time to calm down.

I then feel that he is going to tell me the story of how it all happened, and I'm all ears.

"I was about in the seventh grade," he starts. "My older sister drove us down to coast of France in La Havre to have a small sister/brother vacation."

"We were blasting music too loud and weren't paying much attention to where we were going and..." he pauses and I hear him let out a breath that he's been holding for a while.

I gasp quietly, realizing he was present in the accident. He must've known what I was thinking as he lifts up a few of his bangs from his forehead, revealing a scar.

I reach up and run a finger over it gently, being careful not to hurt him.

I try to fight back the urge to hug him, but fail and squeeze him tightly. He quickly returns the hug without hesitation.

I can't even imagine what pain him and his family went through. I honestly don't know what I would do if this ever happened to Keith.

I would ask him what her name was, but that's too personal of a question. That would be like asking for his name and we can't do that, at least not yet.

I suddenly hear someone yell that school was let back in and we both groan.

"Thank you for showing me around the city and letting me get to know you," I say kindly.

"Hey, no problem! I hope we can do this again sometime," he says. "I hope you have a good rest of you're first day."

I thank him again and we say our goodbyes until next time. I wave to him and jump off the tower, quickly finding a place to hide.

After detransforming, I run as fast as I can to the school, not wanting to be late for next period.

I walk around looking down at my schedule and accidentally run into someone, making me drop the schedule.

"Shoot! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I apologize.

"No problem!" says an all too familiar voice. "Sky, it's you! I was looking all over for you!"

"Hey Tristen, sorry I'm late... I wasn't for sure if school was going to be let back in or not," I say nervously.

"No worries, you're not late," he says. He picks up the schedule from the floor and we walk to our next class.

As we walk in, the class was almost empty except for a few other students. We take a seat and start talking.

"So what all did you do when I left?" he asked me.

"Well... I went down and talked with my parents about the whole superhero thing," I say with a giggle. "What about you?"

"Uh.. same thing. Watched the news with my mom. Did you hear about the new superheroes?"

"What r-really new superheroes? I mean, they all seem pretty new to me you know," I say, laughing nervously.

"That's true. Sorry, I'm just getting a little carried away," he says, scratching the back of his neck.

"No need to apologize," I assure him. "Do you know their names?"

"No, all I know is that they have the bear and wolf miraculous'," he says.

He shows me a picture he found of 'me and Grizzly Bear.' Of course I can't tell him that.

"The wolf girl is pretty cute, though," I hear Tristen mumble to himself.

I blush a little bit and smile out of control. It takes him a little bit to finally realize that he said that out loud. He blushes like crazy and I giggle.

"I can't lie, Grizzly Bear's cute, too."

Wait a second... did I just say his name out loud?! In front of TRISTEN?!

I glance over at him, hoping to see no expression... but nope. Tristen looks at me wide-eyed and mouth agape slightly.

"I mean, he looks like a Grizzly Bear... doesn't he?" I say, trying my best to convince him. I'm so screwed.

"Hello class. I am Ms. Bustier and this will be your homeroom this year," she says. "keep the voice level down while I take role."

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Tristen pulls his attention away from my outburst and toward the teacher.

I let out a long breath of relief.

I write a mental note to myself to thank Ms. Bustier for saving my behind.


	8. Chapter Seven: Masterpiece

_(prospective will swop in this part)_

 **Skylar's POV**

Today is the last day of the week... Which means it's Friday!! Somehow, I survived the first week pretty well.

Speaking of surviving, Keith is not dead. We found out that Tyler invited him over to explain everything after he made a huge scene by freaking out, typical Keith. Anyways, back to the present.

Everyone is free to roam around the school for one day and do whatever they would like. I decided to go to the art room to clear my head from everything.

To my surprise, the room is completely empty except for Professor. I greet him and take my seat in the middle of the room.

I look around the colorful room for inspiration before picking up my brush and jumping into my dreamland.

 **Tristen's POV**

"Come on Tristen, everyone is going to the foyer to have a party! You are way too cool and popular of a guy to skip it," says Lila, pulling my arm toward the hallway.

"Uh... sure," I hesitate. I didn't really like the way she described me.

Lila was known to be one of the biggest liars in the school, so I didn't really like the idea of being friends.

"I was wanting to spend time with Sky today, so I'm going to go look around for her first and maybe meet you there later," I say, quickly turning around to leave.

"I bet she's already there! If she's not then I'll help you look for her afterwards," she says, grabbing my arm again and pulling me towards the foyer.

I eventually take my arm back and try to keep my space bubble from popping.

We pass the art room and I get a glimpse of Sky painting on her easel.

"She's painting, she probably doesn't want to go to a party," I say.

"Sucks for her then! Let's go," she grabs my hand and starts walking me away from the door.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet up with you if I end up going," I say, yanking my hand away from hers and walking back to the art room. She angrily stomps away and I sigh with relief.

I walk into the room and quietly walk up behind Skylar, not wanting to mess her up. I watch as she lightly strokes the canvas, tracing the image she created in her own wild imagination.

"Hey," I greet her as she puts her brush into the can of water.

"Oh hi! How long have you been here?" she greets me back happily.

"Not too long," I shrug.

She turns fully towards me in her swivel chair and I wipe paint off of her nose and forehead. We blush and laugh it off.

"Where'd you learn to paint like that?" I awe over her work so far.

"I've learned from the best," she says, waving to Professor who sticks his head out the side of his own easel and gives us a thumbs up.

I grab my own canvas and easel and sit down next to her. She plays catchy music that we start dancing to while painting at the same time.

Professor A stands up and dances to the beat. We all laugh and sit back down once we feel we've lost a bunch of energy.

She plays more soothing music to calm the mood and I listen to her hum along to it as she paints. Who would've guess that she had a beautiful singing voice, too.

I get back to my painting, until I feel something cold wipe across my cheek. I turn my head slightly and see Skylar wiping the side of my face with her freshly paint-dipped brush. This means war.

I hurry to pick up my canvas that I have been working on and hide it under a table so that it wouldn't get messed up. I grab Sky's hand and my own paint brush and and boop her nose and run it down her cheek and back of her neck.

She squeals and runs after me with her brush in hand. I slow down and she tackles me, covering my face and hair with paint.

"Alright you two," we hear Professor say and we immediately freeze.

We turn to look at him and see him holding out two aprons with a smirk on his face. We tie them around our necks and waists and start our duel back up again.

We only stopped our fight once every inch of the other's face and apron was completely covered in paint. We laugh at each other's colorful face's and we take tons of silly pictures.

Professor A had to go get us wet paper towels, unless we wanted to be seen like this walking around the halls. After we got most of it off, we sit back down and finish our paintings.

Mine was a mountain in the distance with snow on the top and trees surrounding a river and pond at the bottom.

Mine might sound pretty good, but it didn't turn out as near as amazing as Sky's did. She did a village background with a cobblestone road next to a large river and a bridge. She drew a bicycle and a little basket connected to the front with flowers in it.

Professor takes a picture of us holding up our masterpieces.

"Do you have any challenges for us Professor?" I ask him. Last year, a few of my friends and I would come over to his room during off period and would help fix or organize anything we could find.

He takes down an old tv that has been sitting up on a shelf for as long as I've known. Sky and I are determined to figure out how to get it working again.

After about half an hour of moving around wires and exchanging batteries later, we were sitting on the floor with pillows and blankets that Professor had in his closet for special occasions.

I turn on the tv and we watch old-timer movies while eating our lunches. We keep each other entertained by taking turns trying to impersonate characters that we learn about in the films.

Before we know it, the bell rings and the halls quickly fill up with people from I'm guessing the party.

"There's everybody! I was so confused why this place was entirely empty when I came in here," Sky says, sounding a little confused.

"Lila was trying to make me go to this party that supposedly everyone was going to in the foyer," I explain with an eye roll. "I saw you in here and I knew you wouldn't have wanted to go anyways."

"That is very true. I honestly hate school parties," she says as we wait for the halls to become less packed so that we could leave.

We thank Professor for letting us stay in his room all day and we follow the crowd through the halls.

"There are so many more fun things to do to pass the time... like what we did," she continues when we are outside.

"You really think that?" I ask her.

"Of course! Painting, listening to music, fixing things, watching movies! That's definitely more interesting and fun than a stupid-," I surprise her mid-sentence with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind," I whisper in her ear and smile brightly.

It takes her a second to register what just happened. I see her cheeks turn a bright baby pink and she soon smiles sweetly.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. I laugh as she leads me down the steps and in the direction of both of our homes, but I believe we're only going to one.


	9. Chapter Eight: Don’t Mess with the Wild

_(prospective will swop in this part)_

 **Skylar's POV**

It is now three weeks after the first day of school. The team has gotten very close just in the short amount of time we've spent together.

I am extremely grateful for being able to be apart of such an amazing and supportive team. It's really taught me a lot personally and how to really work as a team.

We are definitely creating a bond that would really affect my life if it is to ever break. But I don't think that will ever happen.

I walk up to the school and see Tristen talking to Alya, Nino, and someone I met a few days ago named Adrien Agreste.

I start to walk up to them, but someone covers my eyes and mouth and forcefully drags me away.

I try to call out for help, but everything comes out my mouth in a jumble. I struggle to maybe pry myself free, but they just keep on pulling me harder.

I am finally let go and pushed against a wall. I look around and notice that I was brought to an alley far from the school.

I notice that the person who brought me here was a senior named Jaxon Rider.

I really wanted to transform and see what he thought about messing with me then, but I decide to not.

"Shy aren't ya? Well don't worry! I'll make you talk!" he said after grabbing my face, about to slap me.

"How about I shut you up instead?!" said the voice that I've wanted to hear all morning.

I get away from Jax and run to Tristen. He wraps an arm around my shoulder as I lean my head onto his chest.

"You need to get out of here," he whispers in my ear.

"Are you stupid?" I ask him, angrily.

"Yes," he bluntly admits. He looks down into my eyes, begging me desperately.

I step away from him slowly. I watch as he messes with his sweaty bangs and my eyes widen in shock as I see a scar on his forehead... just like Grizzly Bear's.

I watch as he runs up to Jax, ready to lay a punch.

"I can't believe it..." I say dreamily. I open my bag to find a shaking wolf.

"Oh no! Talli I'm so sorry I forgot to bring food for you today," I say, taking her out of my bag and cupping her in my hands.

"It's okay... I'm sorry I can't help you transform at the moment," she squeaks, holding her stomach.

"I'll find something for you to eat," I say. "I just hope that he can handle things by himself for a little while longer."

 **Tristen's POV**

I still haven't gotten everything out of my head from the first day of school, even after a couple weeks passed.

One, I meet this really cute and nice new girl who goes to my school. Two, surprise surprise, I'm given the miraculous! Three, I meet another girl who's new to Paris and who's also given a miraculous and is kind, strong, and confident.

And four... Skylar guesses my superhero name! I mean yeah I didn't choose something really complicated or anything. Grizzly Bear. Pretty simple... but still!!

Like I said, few weeks passed, still getting into the hang of things. But I know Katie is watching over me.

Katie was my sister who passed away in the car accident.

I know, I told someone about my personal life... But I just really needed to get it out. Shaman Wolf was the first one who really said anything about it and I felt I could trust her.

Anyways... it's a regular old stupid Monday. You never know what's going to go wrong.

As I arrive at the school, I walk up to Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

"Where's the other dudettes?" Nino asks me and Alya.

"Marinette is always late, not that it's a surprise or anything," Alya admits jokingly about her best friend.

"What about your little Skylar, dude?" Nino asks me while nudging me multiple times in the arm.

"You never know, she could be running late, too." I realize a little too late that he said 'my little Skylar.'

I blush, leaving him in a laughing mess.

Adrien puts a hand on my shoulder and we soon join in.

I look behind him and see Skylar arrive. I watch Jaxon as he sneaks up behind her. He covers her eyes and mouth and starts dragging her away.

I shove passed Nino and Adrien and run after Sky. Little did he know... he's got a special little something coming for him. I follow him to a dark alley, suspicious of to what he was planning on doing.

"Don't worry, I'll make you talk!" he yells, about to slap her.

"How about you shut up instead?!" I yell. He lets her go and she runs to me. I bring her close to me and she leans her head on my chest.

I can't imagine Sky getting hurt by stupid and messed up kids like Jaxon.

"You need to get out of here," I whisper in her ear.

"Are you stupid!?" she asks me angrily.

"Yes," I admit. I look into her beautiful blue eyes, pleading for her to go.

I am not going to be able to think straight until I know she is safe and out of Jaxon's sight. She backs away from me, bringing the warmth with her.

I wipe my bangs out of my eyes and charge at Jaxon, a knuckle sandwich ready and made just for him.

I punch him in the arm and use a new trick I learned from Cat Noir and kicked him in the stomach, blowing him against the wall.

I clench my fists and grit my teeth, about to blow another punch. I turn my head to see Sky running away. I feel relieved now knowing that she was safe.

Suddenly, a fist gets blown and pummels my eye. I step back and fall to the ground hard on my knees and clutch my now throbbing eye.

I try to stand back up, but am met again by another fist and I'm thrown against the wall. Deep cuts form on my cheeks, which start stinging as dirt fills them.

Anger boils inside of me as I try to get up. A feeling of weakness fills through my whole body and I collapse to the hard pavement.

"I know how you feel about that sophomore girl, so pathetic," Jax says with an awful laugh. I grit my teeth and push myself to my feet.

"I don't know what's so pathetic about it. She's kind and talented and does not deserve what you were going to do to her," I admit with anger.

"Just because you stopped me now, doesn't mean I won't try to do it again," he threatens me.

My heart starts to ache just thinking about my Sky getting hurt by this jerk... partly because I couldn't scare him away.

I feel the world start to spin and everything suddenly goes black.

I have small flashbacks of memories with Sky. Like when we first met in Mr. Damocles' office, when I couldn't stop smiling like crazy.

And how we would say or do something embarrassing and we both laugh it off like it was nothing.

When we painted together and acted like children when we danced and threw paint brushes full of paint at each other.

I open my eyes and lift up my head, revealing a major headache. I sit up and realize that Jax was gone.

My heart starts to race and I get up too quickly, making my knees lock and fall down once again. I growl, anger filling me to brim. He was going to pay.

I was too worried about my revenge that I didn't realize all of the black butterflies.

"Hello... Grizzly Bear."


	10. Chapter Nine: Cave Bear

**Skylar's POV**

I walk into the school and hear the tardy bell ring. At this point, I didn't really care. I needed to find some food and get back outside. I run towards the foyer, but accidentally run into someone.

"Sorry! I'm running late again," she says.

"Hi Marinette! It's okay, nothing new." We giggle and she runs to class.

I walk into the foyer and find some cookies left over from the party. They're probably bad now, but they'll have to do.

"Time to transform!" I whisper to Talli once she's charged up. I say the magic words and she flies into my bracelet, transforming me into Shaman Wolf.

I run as fast as I can towards the alley. I stop at the entrance and notice that they were gone. My heart starts to race and I step backwards, accidentally running into something.

"Hello, little wolf," I hear that something whisper in my ear. I jump forward and take out my rope, ready to attack.

I gasp as I look up to see an akumatized Grizzly Bear... aka Tristen Kingsley.

I look up at his face and realize that he has a badly bruised eye and scratches all over his cheeks. I back away slowly, water fighting to fall from my eyes. He walks up to me and puts a hand to my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only here for Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses," he says with an evil smirk.

I bite my lip with fear and sadness. He was the one who told me that he'd do anything to keep the miraculous' safe from the hands of akumas. Now he is the one who I have to stop from getting his hands on them. He walks away from me, but soon looks back.

"Could you do me a favor and make sure a girl named Skylar Beckett is safe?," he says with a smile, making my heart ache.

"Make sure she's far away from anyone who tries to harm her. I'll be back to take care of them myself." With that, he runs away, taking my heart with him.

I fall to my knees and finally let the tears spill from my eyes. It really hurt knowing that the person who told me about all of this was now being controlled by it.

I can't even imagine all of the things that he's dealing with right now beneath all of his negative emotions. I know for sure that he's trying his hardest to fight back.

I suddenly realize that this was my fault. I should've fought back and not let him defend me. I feel stupid for not thinking of what could have happened. He ended up getting extremely hurt because of me, and I can never forgive myself.

I dry my tears and get ready to fight for what's mine. For the Tristen I know and love with all of the heart. For the boy who knows how to make me smile.

I take off at a sprint in the direction I saw him run in. I stop on a rooftop and look around for any signs of him.

Suddenly, the news gets projected and appears across the side of a nearby building. It says something about a new villain on the loose, and I know exactly who that is.

Cat Noir lands beside me and I explain partly of what's going on, leaving out the personal part.

"Darn, I wish I could've been the one to spend more time with him after the fight," he chuckles. I roll my eyes and Ladybug soon appears as well.

"The last place someone spotted him was at Françoise Dupont High School. Teachers, please do not release students until we know more about this new threat," the news lady says.

The camera zooms up to Tristen giving an evil laugh. I clench my fists, ready to face him.

We soon zip off into the direction of the school. As we enter, we decide to split up... which doesn't sound like a very smart plan to me.

I walk into the first room I see with an open door. I realize that it's the same room me and Tristen hid from the Investor. I close my eyes, memories filling my head as I run my fingers along the smooth wood of the bookcase.

"I'll distract her while you run."

"No way am I letting you go out there... We get out of here together or we don't get out of here at all."

"On the count of three, we run."

I open my eyes and my heart skips a beat. My fingers happened to land on two words, written with a handwriting that I could recognize anywhere.

"My Sky"

I smile out of control as happy tears fill my eyes. I have not realized how much I loved that boy until this very moment.

I back away from the bookcase slowly, getting my mind back on saving him. I walk out of the room and suddenly hear yells for help. I run down the hall and find Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Jaxon all tied up in ropes.

"Hello again little wolf, you're just in time," Tristen says with an evil laugh. "I don't recall ever introducing myself. You can call me Cave Bear."

"It's payback time," he says. He walks over to Jax with a big smirk on his face.

"Ahhh!! I'm gonna die!" Jax yells. I roll my eyes, but I know deep down that I have to stop him. I run over to Cave Bear and grab his arm gently.

"Hey!" he says, quickly waving off my arm and glares at me.

"I'm very sorry for whatever he did to you. But no one deserves payback, even if it's hard to believe," I say.

"You wouldn't understand," he says with a sigh. I grab his hand and squeeze it.

"I understand more than you think," I admit. He stares at me with wide-eyes.

Suddenly, a purple butterfly-shaped light appears in front of his face, showing that Hawkmoth was talking to him.

"Please don't listen to anything he says, Tristen..." I beg him with a whisper, not knowing if I meant to say his name aloud or not... but it was out.

The light goes away as he stares at me with wide-eyes again.

"H-how did you?..." he stutters. I bite my lip and my eyes start to water, realizing that this was it... I was going to tell him.

"Because I was there..." I hesitate. "Paws in," I whisper and I slowly start to detransform.

I watch as his mouth grows agape and it soon turns to a small dorky smile. The old Tristen is definitely back. Suddenly, all of my emotions hit me all at once and I come crashing down.

I smile for a few seconds, but then can't hold back my tears any longer and I hug him tightly, burying my head deep into his chest. He hugs me back without hesitation and I hear him start to tear up a little bit as well.

I watch as the akuma flies out of his bracelet and he changes back into the true Tristen Kingsley.

The ropes that kept the heroes and Jax break and Ladybug de-evilizes his akuma. Her and Cat Noir take Jax out into the hallway to give us some privacy.

We pull away and I frown as I still see the wounds on his face. I examine him a bit closer and realize his hands were scratched up and his jacket was torn on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm fine," he says, trying to assure me. I close my eyes, still feeling guilty for his injury's.

I feel his soft hand gently grab mine. I look up into his gorgeous brown eyes and glance down at his perfect lips-!

Lips?! I meant smile... I think. I feel my cheeks burn like crazy. I close my eyes and start to think.

Could I really do it? I take a deep breath and open my eyes. He is still looking at me with the same expression. Here goes nothing.

I grab both sides of his adorable face and bring him down to my level. Our lips meet in a soft, lingering kiss...

I pull away, my cheeks still burning out of control... but his face was even worse. We giggle and he surprises me with another kiss.

Out of nowhere, bright lights flies out of our jewels and flies around Tristen. We watch as it magically fixes his wounds.


	11. Chapter Ten: Confessions

**Tristen's POV**

We both stare at the magical light that starts to surround me. I feel tingling on my cheeks, eye, and shoulder before the light goes away. I touch my cheeks, feeling no sting whatsoever. And my eye didn't throb anymore...

Skylar bites her lip and smiles out of control. She surprises me with another hug and I smile at her cuteness. I'm guessing by her reaction that my wounds are now healed.

Fuzzy and a wolf-like creature come flying out of their hiding places. I'm guessing they were the ones who did this. They both giggle and I thank them after slowly parting from Skylar.

She looks up at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Something starts to tug on my heart, urging me to tell her how I felt.

"Skylar..." I quietly say, a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asks me, putting a hand to my cheek. I cup her small hand and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"Ever since the day I first saw your smile, I've felt so connected to you in a way I can't fully explain with words. I could feel that connection when I talk to you in and out of costume. I felt that I could trust you and talk to you about anything on my mind."

"I adore spending time with you and I love that I can be myself around you," I say, not taking my eyes off of hers. "You really bring out the best in me."

She stares at me with a heartfelt smile. I put a hand to her cheek and smile, too. This moment couldn't be better.

"You're kind, outgoing, witty, talented, brave, and so beautiful... I love everything about y-!"

I am cut off as she gets on her toes and cups my face in her warm hands, bringing me down to meet her lips once again. I could get used to this.

She pulls away with a small blush and the cutest smile ever... the one that makes me melt inside.

"I love you, Tristen," she says before biting her lip. I swear my heart stops beating for a whole 5 seconds. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks and I smile out of control. I gently pull her closer to me and she lets out a giggle.

"I love you, too, Sky."

She kisses my cheek before leaning her head into my chest, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hug her tightly, feeling my eyes start to water. I finally feel whole knowing my beautiful Sky was in my arms.

I kiss her forehead and we walk out into the hallway.

We freeze at the door as we are bombarded by phone flashes and news cameras. We are so screwed.

"My name is Nadia Chamack, coming to you live from Françoise-Dupont High School where the identities of our new superheroes are surprisingly revealed! Do you know these spectacular teenagers?"

The camera points to us and Skylar hugs my arm. I glare at Nadia and she winks.

"Will ladybug and cat noir reveal themselves too? Nobody knows! Stay tuned to-!"

"Sorry! Shows over!" Ladybug says. She steps on the cords of the cameras, cutting them off the air.

"Move along! This isn't anyone else's business!" Cat Noir says. He makes a clear way for all of us to escape and we all run through.

We run around the corner and zip inside the first room we see. Thankfully, everyone runs past.

We all let out a sigh of relief and Sky squeezes my hand. I look down at her and she points to a bookcase in the back of the room.

I blush, realizing that this is the same room me and Sky ran into to hide from the Investor. Now it's also the room that we hid from a mob of fans.

I watch as a small smirk appears on her face and she pulls me over to the bookcase. We stop at a certain spot on the bookcase. I blush as I realize why she's being a little quirky.

I remember when I found her painting in Professor's room. Right before that, I had written the words 'My Sky' on the bookcase.

"When did you see this?" I ask, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks once again.

"Right before I came in and saved your life," she says with a giggle. I shake my head with a small smile. She pecks my nose and I join her adorable giggles.

I glance over at the others and watch as Cat takes a quick glance at Ladybug and crosses his arms, looking away with a small pout.

I suddenly realize they've never revealed themselves to each other before. After being apart of the team, I've realized that Cat really wants to reveal, but Ladybug doesn't approve.

Sky follows my gaze... and I think the same idea pops into my head as it did hers. I walk over to Cat and she goes over to Ladybug.

"Hey bud," he says, giving me a fist bump. "I'm sorry about the whole reveal thing. It got around too fast for us to stop."

"Don't worry about it," I assure him.

"I saw you looking at Ladybug. It's not too hard to notice you're at least somewhat fond of her." He blushes, but doesn't deny it.

"Yeah... we've been partners for over a year now. I might even say I'm jealous," he admits. "I mean, you two have only known each other for about a month now and you already know who each other are."

He frowns and closes his eyes. I put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He smiles weakly.

"Don't ever give up," I start. "You never know, maybe she'll change her mind."

"I highly doubt it, but thanks anyways."

I glance over at the girls. Sky nods and gives me a thumbs up.

"I wouldn't doubt myself if I were you," I say with a smirk. He sees this and cocks his head with a confused look. "You'll see."

"Me and Tristen are going to the park until school is let back in," Sky says, hugging my arm.

"Alright, we'll see you two soon," Ladybug says. We do a group fist bump and I wink to Cat before we transform and run towards the window.

We stop and look back. I see Cat Noir about to run away, but Ladybug grabs his tail and I smile. Good luck, Cat.


End file.
